10 Reasons Why Draco Malfoy Hates Hermione Granger
by Cherry4Mione
Summary: Draco writes down a list of reasons why he hates Hermione and then sends it to her in a letter. But will it be what she expected? One-Shot, Sixth Year
1. Part 1

10 Reasons Why Draco Malfoy Hates Hermione Granger

**A/N - Hello! I only updated this last night, but it was from my ipod so there were a lot of mistakes I couldn't properly edit, so there are some things different in here. Thank you all for your reviews, love to hear it and I am considering a sequel. Ok, so you might want to reread this, it is a little different.**

* * *

><p>Hello Granger. You look horrible. Even if I'm not there, I can guess. I bet your frizzy mop you call hair is spread all around your head on a fluffed up pillow and your eyes are as red as blood because yet again, you didn't get a good nights sleep because you were up studying. You are probably wearing the ugliest pyjamas you can find because it's not as if anyone will ever see you in them. I wonder how long you can hold up the sacred virgin act Granger. Anyway, I am writing you this letter just to tell you that I hate you. This saves me all the hard work I put in to all the daily insults because, get this, I have cast a charm on this letter to make sure that you carry this around for the next decade, so I don't have to worry about you until I am twenty six, by that time I will hopefully not be bothered by your presence. So Granger, I made a list of all the reasons I hate you. Ingenious really isn't it?<p>

1) You are a Mudblood. From a young age, I was taught that you are beneath me and to be considered absolute scum and treated as a virus. You do not deserve to walk upon this earth, Mudblood.

2) You beat me in every. Sing. Test. Do you know what it feels like to be second best at EVERYTHING? No, you don't, because you are always the best. Absolutely perfect.

3) Your two best friends are guys. They are right? Neither of them are secretly transgender right? God, please tell me they are! Anyway. Seriously. What girl can be completely platonic with two guys she's known since she was eleven?

4) You put no effort whatsoever into your appearance. You look like a troll most of the time, which is a shame really because you look quite nice once you clean up. I haven't forgot about the Yule Ball.

5) You're so nice to everyone. Why? What do you get out of it? Even Goyle gets put on a pedestal for gods sake!

6) You always look for the best in people. You need to get it in your head that some people are just pure evil Granger. Don't tell me that You-Know-Who has a soft spot for fluffy bunnies.

7) People are jealous of you and you don't even seem to notice! I walked past the Ravenclaw table and heard Cho Chang complaining to her friends about how you 'stole' Potter from her. Are you really screwing him then?

8) You are never mean to anyone. I don't think I've ever heard a comeback from you. Oh, right, except that one time that you punched me. You could've broken my nose, you know.

9) You have never been the damsel in distress. You always fight for yourself and never let anyone give themselves up for you. You even went after a bloody mountain troll in first year by yourself!  
>10) It's really hard to hate you. It was easy back in first year, I hated you simply because my father told me to. But I'm not so sure now.<p>

You see Granger? I hate so many things about you. Right from how you punched me in third year to how you eat your cereal on the other side of the Great Hall during breakfast, how you distract me and caused me to pour porridge all over myself that one time. God, Granger. Do you have any idea how much you distract me? I'm supposed to be doing something important right now, but all I can think of is you. It's like you're in my mind constantly, tugging at my skull, urging me to go insane and kiss you. In front of everyone. Because I want them to know that you are mine.

Even if you aren't yet, you will be. I promise. And Malfoy's always keep their promises.

Please stick around Granger. I need you. You might not believe me at the end of the year, but trust me ok?

Please find me when the war is over. I don't know how, or when, but you will win. Trust me Granger. Trust Potter and go and do whatever it takes to win. Because if you don't, I will have ten more reasons to hate you.

Signed,

Draco Malfoy.

* * *

><p>Hermione stared at the paper for what must have been the hundredth time. She still didn't understand. She had received the letter from Malfoy the previous year in September, before he let in the Death Eaters and Snape killed Dumbledore. Since the letter, I had worked out what some of it meant, and much more not regarding to Malfoy's letter, but I still didn't understand the meaning of it. He believed that we could win against Voldemort? He wanted us to win against Voldemort? And most of all, he told her to trust him and to find him.<p>

The most surprising thing about this was that she believed him.

Hermione made her decision. Once the war was over, she would find Draco Malfoy and make him fess up. Even if that meant sticking with Harry no matter what, destroying horcruxes, near death experiences daily, starvation and isolation, her need for knowledge and her want of the end of the war trumped everything.

She was going to kill Draco Malfoy.

He knew the only way to get her to seek him out was to leave her without knowledge.

Well she would show him.

Hermione promised herself that she would find him, no matter what the cost.

She wanted answers.


	2. Part 2

10 Reasons Why Draco Malfoy Hates Hermione Granger

**A/N - Hey! Due to some demands from my readers, I have started this sequel to 10 Reasons Why Draco Malfoy Hates Hermione Granger. You don't need to read it first, but I advise it. This is the first part of this one, I plan for a two-shot, but who knows? This won't be a big story, just Hermione and Draco figuring stuff out and maybe an epilogue? **** Review!**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Miss Granger<em>

_Due to your many achievements in four short years, the Magical Law Enforcement would like to offer you a position as a judge in the court rooms. We sincerely hope that you will consider and accept the position. Taking will include being given the formal title 'Judge', an increased raise of 88 Galleons, 5 Sickles and 22 Knuts. This is a very prestigious job and you are our most promising candidate._

_Regards, _

_Julian Wenstin_

_Head of Magical Law Enforcement_

_Ministry Of Magic_

"Don't take it" Ron had said. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?"She asked. Ron shrugged.

"I just don't think it's the right move for us" he said. Hermione frowned. No, it was. The money she would make was equivalent to 549.83 pounds (her parents demanded to know her income - in pounds not 'that odd money we know nothing about, Hermione') while Ron made 53 Galleons (329 pounds), so their weekly income would be amazing.

"How?" Hermione asked him, puzzled. She herself was thrilled. A promotion! The thing she had been working for after years of fetching coffee (yes, even the smartest witch of her age was forced to do coffee runs for her boss), filing… well, files and passing minor laws, she was there! Right there! All she had to do was get past this argument.

"Well…" Ron looked uncomfortable. After three years of Auror training he had finally made it, but still his boss and superiors would not let him go out on missions often, only when they needed full staff (which wasn't often) and he was usually boxed up in an office writing down criminal files. Apparently there were no exceptions, not even for the saviours of the wizarding world. Harry was a year ahead of Ron because Ron had helped George in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes for a year until his brother seemingly fired him (the actual words were 'I'm fine now, thanks for everything Ron, but get out into something you actually like") "Look at your income!" Hermione glanced at it again.

"It's great. What's wrong with it?" Ron fidgeted in the stool.

"Well… It's more than I make in about two weeks!" Hermione frowned again.

"Are you serious? That's what this is about" with the little nod of the head from Ron, Hermione's anger switch went off inside her head. "I can't believe you Ron! You don't want me earning more than you!" she snapped.

Ron sighed. "It's just that… I am the guy Hermione. I'm supposed to-"

"Make more?" Hermione snarled. "Do you not think that women should be making more money than men?" Ron shook his head vigorously.

"No, no! I just… I want to be able to support us!"

"Am I not allowed?' Hermione asked, her voice calm, but her eyes red. Ron rolled his eyes. "Of course-"

"Then what is the point of this argument?" Ron stopped.

"Erm… Well. Just… don't take the job!" He blurted out and then immediately looked away at the sight of her face.

"Excuse me?" Hermione said, her voice low. Ron didn't answer. "I'm going to the ministry" she said coldly and apparated away.

Ron was left alone in their small flat. Sighing, he realised he had messed up big time. He did not think that women were inferior at all, he never had, especially not after knowing Hermione eleven years (literally half his life). There was just so must pressure on the men to provide for their families and having the girl in the relationship being the main provider was just another excuse for people to mock him. Ron knew he was being selfish, but… well. That was it. He had no excuse.

Realising how stupid he had been, he went into the study to surprise her by making a display of all her awards.

Opening the drawer labeled _Hermione 1996_, he pulled out multiple pieces of paper that were in it. Going through them, he saw many awards, some with certificates and medals attached to them.

Ron had gone through nearly all of them, until he got to the bottom and saw a decorated, store bought wooden box. Curious, Ron picked it up and opened it. Expecting something a little more extravagant, he was surprised to see it was just a piece of parchment, but it was different from the formal papers. Ron opened it up.

_Hello Granger. You look horrible. Even if I__'__m not there, I can guess. I bet your frizzy mop you call hair is spread all around your head on a fluffed up pillow and your eyes are as red as blood because yet again, you didn't get a good night's sleep because you were up studying. You are probably wearing the ugliest pyjamas you can find because it__'__s not as if anyone will ever see you in them. I wonder how long you can hold up the sacred virgin act Granger. Anyway, I am writing you this letter just to tell you that I hate you. This saves me all the hard work I put in to all the daily insults because, get this, I have cast a charm on this letter to make sure that you carry this around for the next decade, so I don__'__t have to worry about you until I am twenty six, by that time I will hopefully not be bothered by your presence. So Granger, I made a list of all the reasons I hate you. Ingenious really isn__'__t it?_

_1) You are a Mudblood. From a young age, I was taught that you are beneath me and to be considered absolute scum and treated as a virus. You do not deserve to walk upon this earth, Mudblood._

_2) You beat me in every. Sing. Test. Do you know what it feels like to be second best at EVERYTHING? No, you don__'__t, because you are always the best. Absolutely perfect._

_3) Your two best friends are guys. They are right? Neither of them are secretly transgender right? God, please tell me they are! Anyway. Seriously. What girl can be completely platonic with two guys she__'__s known since she was eleven?_

_4) You put no effort whatsoever into your appearance. You look like a troll most of the time, which is a shame really because you look quite nice once you clean up. I haven__'__t forgot about the Yule Ball._

_5) You__'__re so nice to everyone. Why? What do you get out of it? Even Goyle gets put on a pedestal for gods sake!_

_6) You always look for the best in people. You need to get it in your head that some people are just pure evil Granger. Don__'__t tell me that You-Know-Who has a soft spot for fluffy bunnies._

_7) People are jealous of you and you don__'__t even seem to notice! I walked past the Ravenclaw table and heard Cho Chang complaining to her friends about how you __'__stole__'__ Potter from her. Are you really screwing him then?_

_8) You are never mean to anyone. I don__'__t think I__'__ve ever heard a comeback from you. Oh, right, except that one time that you punched me. You could__'__ve broken my nose, you know._

_9) You have never been the damsel in distress. You always fight for yourself and never let anyone give themselves up for you. You even went after a bloody mountain troll in first year by yourself! _

_10) It__'__s really hard to hate you. It was easy back in first year, I hated you simply because my father told me to. But I__'__m not so sure now._

_You see Granger? I hate so many things about you. Right from how you punched me in third year to how you eat your cereal on the other side of the Great Hall during breakfast, how you distract me and caused me to pour porridge all over myself that one time. God, Granger. Do you have any idea how much you distract me? I__'__m supposed to be doing something important right now, but all I can think of is you. It__'__s like you__'__re in my mind constantly, tugging at my skull, urging me to go insane and kiss you. In front of everyone. Because I want them to know that you are mine._

_Even if you aren__'__t yet, you will be. I promise. And Malfoy__'__s always keep their promises._

_Please stick around Granger. I need you. You might not believe me at the end of the year, but trust me ok?_

_Please find me when the war is over. I don__'__t know how, or when, but you will win. Trust me Granger. Trust Potter and go and do whatever it takes to win. Because if you don__'__t, I will have ten more reasons to hate you. _

_Signed,_

_Draco Malfoy._

Ron stared at it.

What. He had no idea what it was or meant. Why had Hermione, his girlfriend, kept this?

_Please find me when the war is over. _

Had she? They started dating straight after the war. Could Hermione had found Malfoy without Ron noticing?

How long had she hid this?

She could have been seeing Malfoy for years behind his back.

As unlikely as this seemed, Ron was overcome with anger. Roaring in rage, he ripped the letter in rage and when that didn't bring any satisfaction, he kicked at the desk and then went throwing out all the books from the bookcase onto the floor.

Surely there must be another clue here! But where?

Ron tore through all of Hermione's other drawers until he found prove that he had been cheated on.

Looking through every drawer proved to be a difficult task though, as there were tens of them, one for each years since Hermione was in kindergarten.

It had been an hour since Ron started his rummaging, and he then heard the front door to their flat opening.

Uh oh.

"Ron, look, I went to the ministry -" Ron stood there awkwardly as his girlfriend halted right in the doorway staring at the mess he had made. "What is this?" she asked. Ron shuffled his feet awkwardly.

"Erm, hi" he replied sheepishly. Hermione walked straight past him and the wreckage into the centre of the room.

"What did you do?" she asked, her voice low.

"Um. So" Ron shuffled his feet. "I just… Sorry about the job thing. You should take it"

Hermione glared at him. "I _did_" she snapped, then turned her attention back to he room. "Ron" if only looks could kill, Ron could have gotten out of the situation.

"Okay. Why have you kept a letter from Draco Malfoy of all people?" Hermione's narrowed eyes turned big.

"What?" she asked, all coldness gone from her voice, replaced by surprise. "You found my- what - why did you - you were _snooping_ through my drawers!" she accused.

"You're avoiding the question" he snapped. Hermione sighed.

"I got it at the start of our sixth year at Hogwarts" she explained. "I had no idea what it meant then, but as the year came to end I started to realise what some things meant. I kept the letter because I still don't understand certain things" she confessed. Ron shrugged. Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"I still don't know why you trashed our flat though" she said.

"Well, you kept that from me-"

"You though I was cheating on you!" Hermione gasped in realisation. "I can't believe you Ron!" she snapped.

"Well what was I supposed to think Hermione?" Ron exploded. "I don't understand why you would keep it?"

"I already told you!" Hermione seethed. "Do you not trust me?" Ron shrugged.

"Well?" she snapped.

"I-" Ron started, but Hermione turned around and walked into their bedroom. "What are you doing?" he asked her, following.

"I am leaving!"

"What?" Ron asked surprised. "No, Hermione-"

"You don't trust me Ron" Hermione snapped, shoving random clothes into the famous beaded bag. "I don't know when I'll be back" she said, bending back up, grabbed her wand and apparated.

Ron fell back onto the bed, closing his eyes. _What had he done_?


	3. Part 3

10 Reasons Why Draco Malfoy Hates Hermione Granger

**A/N - Part 2! Hopefully this will explain a few things!**

* * *

><p>Hermione apparated to the first place that she thought of. She couldn't help but shiver despite the fact that it was twenty three degrees outside. Malfoy Manor seemed to have that effect.<p>

_State your purpose_

Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin as the gates spoke. "I am here to see Draco Malfoy" she said.

_Mr Malfoy is currently in his third year of house arrest. You need permission from the Ministry of Magic to enter this house._

"I am a part of the ministry" Hermione replied coolly. "I am Judge Hermione Granger from the Magical Law Enforcement" The Gate did not answer for a moment, and then swung open.

_You are allowed in for an hour._

"Thank you" Hermione replied and then walked up to the front door, knocking on it.

"Who is it?" a cold voice came from behind the door.

"Hermione Granger" said Hermione nervously.

"You are from the ministry?" the voice had a bite to it as it said 'ministry'. Hermione first nodded and then realised it could not see her.

"Yes. Magical Law Enforcement" the door opened from inside and Hermione's jaw dropped. Contrary to popular belief, Narcissa Malfoy did not seem to be able to look beautiful in any situation. Her once long blonde hair had been chopped in half so it hung just over her shoulders. Her once pretty blue eyes had a dead look to them, faded almost as grey as her late husband's. Her skin was impossibly pale, again bordering on grey. Narcissa had not been a Death Eater or involved in any of their activities, so she had not been persecuted, but she seemed to refuse to leave her house.

"Miss Granger" she said cruelly. "How nice to see you again" her tone obviously stated otherwise. Hermione shrugged uncomfortably.

"You too Mrs Malfoy" She lied through her teeth. "Is Mr Malfoy here?"

"Six feet under" The woman snapped. Hermione winced.

"_Master_ Malfoy" She corrected herself, blushing. "Is Draco here?" she asked. Narcissa nodded.

"He is upstairs in his room. I shall call him" Hermione expected Narcissa to perform a spell or ring a bell or _something_ that counted as class. What she did not count on was Narcissa screaming up the stairs "DRACO!"

"WHAT?!" A yell was heard in a broken voice. ""WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Draco yelled back moodily.

"YOU HAVE A GUEST!" The woman shouted. There was a pause and then they heard a pair of storming feet slamming down the stairs. Hermione was not surprised this time. Draco Malfoy had been sentenced to five years house arrest without any magical, she had not expected him to look the same as before.

Draco was skinny. Not slim skinny. His shirt was large and hung off him, his eyes were sunken into his skull and he seemed to have given up on his hair, letting it run wild.

"You? What _you _are doing here?" he snarled at her. Then he turned to Narcissa. "Why did you let her in?" he demanded. Narcissa shrugged. Hermione was stunned. They were so un-Malfoy like!

"She is from the ministry" Draco glared at Hermione.

"Go away" he told his mother. Narcissa gave the two of them death stares and then walked up the stairs. "What do you want?" Draco asked her. Hermione shrugged.

"I decided it was time to face you" she replied. Draco looked puzzled now.

"From what?" Hermione pulled out the crumpled up letter from her pocket. "This" she said. Draco frowned.

"What's that?" he asked. Hermione opened it up.

"Do you remember this? 10 Reasons Why Dra-"

Draco snatched the letter away from her and scanned the page and turned white. "I'd forgotten all about that" he said in a small voice, then looked up from the parchment. "Why did you keep this?" Draco asked.

Hermione shrugged. "I had a lot of questions, but I could never ask you-"

"This is from years ago!" Draco snapped, crumpling up the parchment again. "You should have asked then!"

"How?" Hermione snapped, annoyed now. "You always avoided me! And when I did catch you alone you insulted me and left!" Draco fell silent. He couldn't deny that. It was true. "Then you disappeared until the war and then you were charged and confined to this house!"

Draco turned red. "Ok then" he snapped. "I can't completely blame you. But still. It's too late now. Look at me!" He shouted gesturing towards his body. "True, I have my money but I can't go out anyway. Because of that I don't bother with my appearance, I hate my mother after she gave away half my stuff, my father is dead and I only eat because the stupid House elves make me!" He was yelling now. Hermione stayed quiet.

Draco took a breath. "Seriously, you're lucky you got here before I killed myself"

That was it. That was the straw.

He caught her in a hug and Hermione melted into it, made for his body. Noticing her relaxation, Draco kissed her softly. It was nothing special, but simultaneously enough to make sparks fly.

They were together. They were meant to be.

It was Hermione who pulled away first. "I do have some influence over the ministry" she said quietly. "I could probably shorten your sentence. Maybe even suspend it"

Draco's eyes lit up in what Hermione supposed they hadn't in quite a long time. "That would be fantastic" he said and kissed her again.

"So" he whispered in her ear. "Thanks for coming"

It was sudden and surprising, but in her heart Hermione knew it was the right decision.

**The End**


End file.
